Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 1 and the 2nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds have their first encounter with the Kanker Sisters. It does not take very long for the Eds to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' trailer home causing much trouble as well, which leads to trouble with the Kankers. Plot This episode starts with Edd preparing for a insect hunt, with Ed and Eddy tagging along. They put on their boots and gloves. While hunting for insects in the woods, Ed becomes stuck on a large spider web. Edd and Eddy attempt to help him, and successfully pull him loose. They become scared, however, after hearing a group of voices chanting "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". The Eds, while running, accidentally jump into a tar pit and get tar all over them, including in the eyes. They find themselves in the trailer park just outside of town, in bathrobes. They meet May, Marie, and Lee Kanker: The Kanker Sisters and are introduced to them for the first time. It turns out they found the three in the woods, taking them back to their trailer home, and giving them some robes to wear while their clothes dry. They find the Eds very dreamy and decide to give them hospitality, with food and television. However, love doesn't cross the Eds' minds at all, as they just take in the food and act like pigs. When the girls' attempt to win them over with love fails, they take action. First, they force them to clean up the messes they made and then the whole trailer. After being overworked, Eddy yells at them, making them cry and run to their room. When the girls tell the Eds off, they decide to split, only to be hassled by them even further. It all finally comes clear to the Eds that the Kankers are madly in love with them. The Eds decide to leave, but when they open the door, the Kankers are waiting for them with dolls that are supposed to resemble their children. In absolute panic, the Eds flee the place without hesitation. Watching the Eds run off, the girls decide they are still in love, and will do all it takes to win the hearts of the Eds, even if it means hassling them at every chance they get. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': where they're at "Where exactly are we?" Eddy: about [[Park n' Flush|the trailer park]] "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." ---- *'Lee': "You sailors are all alike..." inaudible "...You should go back to diving for clams." Eddy: "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kankers start to have trembling lips and about to cry "Okay?" ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." book and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Eddy: at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds "Look! Artwork! It's 'Ed and May'! How cute!" Edd: a picture of him with Marie "Is that me?!" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself are married "What the--?! AAHHHHHH! That's not funny!" picture into a ball ---- *'Eddy': a rubber glove strapped completely on his body "Okay, ready!" Ed: "Check!" the rubber glove with his nose Trivia *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside and somehow has a second level upstairs inside the trailer. *The Kanker Sisters mention that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they give Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely considering the comments the Kanker sisters make about the things their mother taught them), or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. The Sisters' mother also could have never married the fathers and is still single, and had a child with each one. *At one point where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (as such, when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned when Eddy says "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once." *When the burgers were done and the scent whisked them away, you could hear mysterious whispering say "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". *Marie mentions that the movie is "Fish Bowl 2", which has fake-fish swimming with visible lines. The same movie is shown on TV in other episodes. *When Ed and Eddy are drinking powdered milk, Edd's skin color is white. *In Lee and Eddy's picture, the "E" in "Me" is backwards. But when the Kankers went to make food the "E" wasn't backwards. *Also when you first see Lee and Eddy's picture Eddy has a black suit, but the second time it's seen he is wearing a white suit. *When the Eds see the Kanker's eyes in the trees, all eyes are open, when normally Lee you cant see her eyes and Marie you can only see one of her eyes. *This is the first episode where no scams take place. *When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing Eddy's fingers are shown; same thing for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing Double D's fingers are shown. *This marks the first appearance of The Kankers. *This is the first time we see Marie with both eyes shown instead of just one eye, but only at the end of the episode. *This is the first episode where none of the other kids appear. *When Ed is on the spiderweb, his gloves disappear. *Before the scene changes to the Kankers' trailer, the Eds were quivering in fear. When the scene zooms up to Edd's face in fear, his gap is missing. *When Marie puts in Fish Bowl 2 for the Eds to watch, two video tapes underneath the cabinet are marked "Fish Tank 1" and "Fire Place". *Lee and Marie argue about whose cooking fish sticks and Squeeze-a-Blob, yet they only serve the Eds hamburgers. Gallery Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Image:Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" File:Make_it_shine.jpg|"Make it shine!" File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" File:Mud.jpg|Ed tracking mud. Ed-in-forest-jpg.jpg|The Kankers watching the Ed's in the forest. 250px-Fish-Bowl-2.gif|Fish Bowl 2 Eddy - NtE.jpg|Eddy with a boot on his head and the rubber gloves as a suit. Eds in Fear.jpg|Regular fear. Eds Fear.jpg|Nightmare mode. Video rTpdBLLOZdI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten